baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
General stores (southwest Baldur's Gate)
In addition to the Potion Shop, there are three General Stores that offer a wide range of purchasable items in the southwest of the Gate – one right behind the Potion Shop, another one next to the Merchants' League and the third one south at the city walls. Services and stocks vary between Baldur's Gate and its Enhanced Edition. Services ]] Most of what is offered are basic armor and weapons, with only a few enchanted or magical ones among them. Of note would be a katana, a wakizashi, one Destroyer of the Hills and twenty-five arrows of piercing in the Enhanced Edition – while five large shields +1 are available in the original Baldur's Gate, together with several potions in one of the three shops; please refer also to the bugs. All these stores demand one and a half of the regular item value, while they are paying only the half when selling items there. At least two of them offer identification of any magical item. Behind the Potion Shop |drinks = |room_offers = |people = *Storekeep *Commoners (5:30 – 21:29) |companions = |mobs_once = |mobs_respawn = |woken_by = |treasure = |other_loot = *Short Sword * |related_quests = |notable1 = |special = |layout = 1 |basement = |other_layout = |places = |in_area_of = Southwest Baldur's Gate |north = |east = |south = |west = |exit_1_to = |code = AR1116 |area_icon = AR0809 BG1EE.png |caption3 = }} Background Some commoners browse the wares of the northernmost of the three general stores at varying times of the day, and nobody cares about the short sword being taken out of one of the big shelves or finding the 44 gold pieces somebody left in another one. Layout This store is a single-floor building with a door that opens to the center of southwest Baldur's Gate, just around the corner of the Seven Suns and the Flaming Fist Headquarters almost in sight. The Potion Shop is located at its backside. Generic store furniture – such as shelves and tables – divide the single room, break line of sight and create small sections. The storekeep can be found standing behind the tables, while the customers are roaming. Involvement : The following information is about the General Store in the Enhanced Edition – for this store in the '''original game', see the one further south at the city walls '' This general store offers a standard range of throwing and other ranged weapons. Of note are the twenty-five arrows of piercing that can be found among regular ammunition, of which there is an unlimited stock. If it's about selling items here, a wider range of them is accepted, including melee weapons, armor and some other stuff; see below for a detailed list of what can be divested at a depreciation rate of only three percent. Rogues can try to steal from the shop, with a skill of thirty-five usually being sufficient; if that fails, a Flaming Fist Enforcer with two comrades will try to arrest the thieves. Identification of magical items is not offered. Buy and Sell |value = 0 }} |value = 0 }} |value = 0 }} |value = 0 }} Encounters *Storekeep – all day and night *Commoners – at varying times between 5:30 in the morning and 9:29 in the evening, moving around *Flaming Fist Enforcers – if stealing goes awry Notable loot * – shelf in southwestern corner }} Notes * The respective store file, STO1116, is already present in the original Baldur's Gate code, but isn't referenced by any merchant in that game; instead, this General Store shares its stock with the one at the city walls in the same quarter (see also below). Only the Enhanced Edition makes the store accessible, changing solely the amount of available throwing axes in its stock to not be infinite anymore. * The product range is identical to that of Well-Adjusted Al's General Store in southeast Baldur's Gate. Next to the Merchants' League |type = Building |authority = Flaming Fist |worships = |missable = |chapter_requirement = Five |other_requirements = |primary_functions = Store |other_functions = |services = Identification |drinks = |room_offers = |people = *Storekeep *Commoners (5:30 – 21:29) *Boy (7:30 – 20:29) |companions = |mobs_once = |mobs_respawn = |woken_by = |treasure = |other_loot = *Mace *Throwing Axe * |related_quests = |notable1 = |special = |layout = 1 |basement = |other_layout = |places = |in_area_of = Southwest Baldur's Gate |north = |east = |south = |west = |exit_1_to = |code = AR1117 |area_icon = AR0304 BG1EE.png |caption3 = }} Background From the early morning hours until late in the evening, some men browse the wares of this general store; later in the day, a boy joins them, followed by a woman, both of which leave again at dawn. The storekeep, however, trades all day, all week. Only twelve gold can be taken without risk in the Enhanced Edition from the barrel to the left of the counter; opening any lock needs a skill of ten only, yielding some experience, but a look inside will alarm the guards if not opened by somebody invisible or a shadowdancer using their abilities. Doing so would yield another twenty-three gold pieces, six throwing axes and a mace – which all are unsecured in the original Baldur's Gate. Layout This store is a single-floor building with a separate ancillary room. Besides some shelves, many crates and barrels are lined up along the walls or placed in the corners. The storekeep stands in the center of his store, while the customers are roaming. A single door opens to the south of southwest Baldur's Gate, with the quarter's third General Store right across the street and the Merchants' League Estate just around the corner. Involvement : The following information is about the General Store in the Enhanced Edition – for this store in the '''original game', see Potion Shop '' Only a few enchanted and magical weapons, a piece of such armor and a girdle are offered, while the range of items the store is acquiring includes more types; see below for a detailed list of what can be divested at a depreciation rate of twenty-five percent. All magical items can be identified for the usual rate of one hundred gp. Rogues can try to steal from the shop, with a skill of twenty-five usually being sufficient; if that fails, a Flaming Fist Enforcer with two comrades will try to arrest the thieves. Buy and Sell Encounters *Storekeep – all day and night *Commoners – at varying times between 5:30 in the morning and 9:29 in the evening, moving around *Flaming Fist Enforcers – if stealing goes awry Notable loot Opening the – at a difficulty of 10 – locked containers listed will, if noticed, alarm the authorities.}} * – barrel left of counter * – locked barrel right of counter – locked barrel in side room |Mace – locked crate in side room }} Notes * The respective store file, STO1117, is already present in the original Baldur's Gate code, but isn't referenced by any merchant in that game; instead, this General Store shares its stock with the Potion Shop in the same quarter (see also below). Only the Enhanced Edition makes the store accessible. At the city walls *Oil of Fiery Burning * |related_quests = |notable1 = |special = |layout = 1 |basement = |other_layout = |places = |in_area_of = Southwest Baldur's Gate |north = |east = |south = |west = |exit_1_to = |code = AR1112 |area_icon = AR0304 BG1EE.png |caption3 = }} The third General Store in southwest Baldur's Gate is located close to the southern city walls, right across the street from the second one and west of the Merchants' League Estate. It's entrance lies in the shadows, and once inside, the party finds themselves in oddly familiar surroundings. Two long swords, an Oil of Fiery Burning and sixty-five gold can be found in the shelves, a barrel and the bag; neither the storekeep nor the customers care about taking them. While these commoners are only here during daylight and into the first evening hours, the store itself is open twenty-four-seven. Buy and Sell The selection of items the storekeep offers, differs between game editions: mostly basic armor and weapons – with five large shields +1 in the original game, but a katana and a wakizashi in the Enhanced Edition. : On top of that, he shares his stock with three other merchants in the city in the original Baldur's Gate, meaning, what is bought here can't be bought anymore at their stores and what is sold here can be found again at them; one of these shops is the one near the Potion Shop, a bit further north the map. This doesn't apply to the Enhanced Edition. He buys gear – and also jewelry, gems, potions and scrolls – at half their value, with a depreciation rate of five; see below for a detailed list. He will identify all items for one hundred gold. A rogue would need a Pick Pockets skill of ten to successfully steal from him; if a theft fails, a Flaming Fist Enforcer with two colleagues will try to arrest the party. Items, this store buys Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, the first and the third shop share a common stock, together with two further stores in the city. Also, the second store has the same stock as the Potion Shop at the back of it. "Shared stock" means, what is bought in one affected store can't be bought in another anymore and what is sold at one can be found again at another. *The cheat code for the second store still lists it as a "Generic potions store", a remnant from the above mentioned bug that the Potion Shop is accessed through it in the original Baldur's Gate. Category:Image needed Category:Better image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bugs